The Amazing Adventures of Wordgirl
by cygnus1123
Summary: A collection of stories that take place after Rhyme and Reason. Each chapter will be one 'episode'. If you have any chapter ideas, please let me know!
1. Divided We Fall, Part One

Hey everyone! Since the show Wordgirl has ended, I've decided to write a fanfic continuing where the show ended. I'm going to try and add in more character development and stuff, so if any of you guys have ideas for chapters, please let me know! I'm starting it out at the end of Rhyme and Reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Wordgirl.

* * *

 **Divided We Fall, Part One**

Becky shot a determined grin at her best friend, Violet, before springing into action and changing into her Wordgirl costume. After reconciling with Violet she felt lighter than ever, and couldn't resist a loop-de-loop before slamming into the enormous five-headed robot's side. It tipped over with a loud mechanical groan; she watched the five villains all press buttons on their remotes frantically, then cling desperately to the robot as it crashed to the ground. Becky-aka-Wordgirl swooped down to face the group as they let go of the robot and dropped onto the concrete one by one.

"Looks like your not-so-formidable robot has been foiled!" Wordgirl said triumphantly as the police started to close in around the supervillains. They looked at her in mild disappointment.

"Really? No jail puns?" Doctor Two Brains commented.

The heroine shrugged. "What? It was the best I could come up with on short notice. I hadn't expected all five of you to team up." Wordgirl took in the sight of the five villains all handcuffed side by side. "Why are you all working together, anyway?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out!" the Butcher said with a grin.

Wordgirl sighed. "Fine. Have fun in jail…" She took off, spiraling around a building before landing behind a few bushes in the school playground to transform back into mild-mannered seventh-grader, Becky Botsford.

* * *

Violet watched her friend leap into the sky and fly, soaring like a wind spirit. She still wasn't used to the fact that Becky was Wordgirl, but she really, really wanted to be used to it. They just felt like such different people…

"Hey there," Scoops's voice broke through her thoughts. She glanced at him and returned the smile he was giving her, then looked back at her friend hovering in the distance. "Something wrong?"

"Scoops, did you know Becky was Wordgirl?"

Scoops blinked in surprise. "I, uh, yeah. I found out by accident a few months ago. Did you find out recently?"

Violet nodded. "The day before yesterday, during our photography project." She sighed. "I've forgiven her for keeping it a secret, but… it's so strange, knowing they're the same person. You know?"

"Yeah. I have to admit, when I first found out her identity, it was hard for me to remember that she was still Becky. Maybe once she tells you more about her battles and other Wordgirl-related business, you'll get used to it." Scoops shrugged and looked at Violet, concerned. She seemed more bothered by it all than she was letting on.

"The battles… I can't stand the thought that my friend is the one going out to save the city all the time, and putting herself in harm's way." She let out a small laugh, but it sounded more melancholy than merry. "And to think that I once believed Becky was the one needing to be protected! Yet she saves us all, over and over again."

They watched the red streak of light zip from the far-off downtown area to a bunch of bushes a few yards away. A small flash of light signaled Becky's transformation, and sure enough, their friend appeared from behind the shrubbery a moment later, with a big smile on her face.

"Wordgirl!" Scoops said in his reporter voice as he whipped out his notepad. "Any exclusive statements on the giant robot that you took down with ease?"

Becky put her hands on her hips triumphantly, playing along. "Well, Scoops, this just goes to show that even when villains collaborate, they still are no match for Wordgirl! … And Captain Huggyface," she added, as Bob let out a disgruntled squeak. Scoops laughed and scribbled in his notepad a bit more before stashing it away.

Violet spoke up. "So, Becky, how was your battle?"

Becky smiled at her friend. It was such a load off her chest, being able to talk to her best friend about her crimefighting activities - why hadn't she told Violet earlier? "Well, it was a pretty short one. The villains that had collaborated made this huge five-headed robot, but they were all trying to control it and make it do different things. All I had to do was knock the robot over - they pretty much defeated themselves," she finished with a laugh.

Violet gave her another small smile. "I'm glad you're safe." Before Becky could respond, the bell rang again, signaling the end of their lunch break. The three friends headed inside.

* * *

That afternoon, at the city jail…

"I hid the spare keys around here somewhere… aha, found them!" Doctor Two Brains said to himself as he lifted up a set of keys from their hiding place. He had stashed them under the mattress last time he had visited this cell - it was child's play, stealing the prison key set, creating a copy, hiding it in the lining of his lab coat before getting captured last week, and making sure the previous villain in this cell had escaped the night before so that he'd be put in this cell. He had a feeling the first attempt at a five-villain collaboration wouldn't go as well as they all had hoped, and of course, his instinct had been proven correct.

"Psst. Butcher." The meat-wielding villain in the cell across from him looked up. The doctor silently held up the set of keys and motioned to the police officers standing guard (really? just two? he felt insulted), hoping that the Butcher would get the hint. Luckily, he did. The villain nodded, then stood up. Maybe a few years ago handcuffs would have been enough to keep him from getting his hands in the right position to summon meat products, but by now it was easy.

"Pastrami Attack!"

* * *

Across town, Becky heard the alarms of the police department go off. "Ugh, not again… Come on, Bob."

"And just where do you think you're going, Becky?" her dad asked. "I thought today was game night. Last week you insisted that you get to choose the game this time."

"Haha, that's right, Dad! Bob and I just need to… get the game we want to play from Violet's house! We left it there on Saturday. We'll be right back!"

"Okay-" Mr. Botsford started, but his daughter and her monkey were already out the door and sprinting down the sidewalk. Wasn't that the wrong way to the Heaslip's house? He shrugged and turned away from the window, right as a red streak shot into the sky.

* * *

"Hey, Wordgirl. You're too late. Doctor Two Brains, Chuck, and the Butcher already escaped."

Wordgirl groaned. "Really? But I just caught them a few hours ago! Do you know where they were headed?"

The police officer shrugged. "They took off in one of those mouse vans, but nobody saw where they went."

"Thanks. Guess I'll just look for where it's parked, then." And she was gone.

* * *

"Ma! Who's at the door?" Chuck shouted from his basement.

"A nice old lady!" his mother shouted in answer. The villains could hear the two women exchange greetings, and a minute later Granny May descended the staircase and joined the group.

"Hello everyone, how nice to see you again. I'm glad to see you're out of jail so soon." Granny May said kindly as she took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Glad to see you too," Doctor Two Brains replied. "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business. We don't have much time before Wordgirl stops looking for the van and starts checking all of our hideouts."

"May I point out that if all of us had worked in sync with our remotes like I had told you all to do -" Tobey glared at the rest of the group before continuing, "- we wouldn't have been defeated."

"Calm down, kid. That's why we made mulpitul plans."

Tobey was about to correct the Butcher angrily, but Chuck cut in. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. So, what's our next move?"

"Maybe our plans weren't approaching the problem the right way. Instead of trying to defeat Wordgirl's super strength, what if we tried to use her words against her?" Granny May said. "That's how I almost managed to catch her a while ago - with a book club."

"Brilliant!" Doctor Two Brains exclaimed. He looked around. "Chuck, do you have a blackboard or something down here that I can use?"

"Um, I don't think so…"

"Gah, fine." The scientist whipped out a bunch of blank papers, spread them all over the floor, and began drawing detailed diagrams. "So this is what we're planning to accomplish. Granny May, Chuck and the Butcher will first take care of robbing the stores. You all have the list of stores you're going to?" The three nodded and held up pieces of paper. "Good. Then we'll get Chuck's crusher in position and I'll mount my turn-the-city-into-cheese ray onto it. I'll finally accomplish the crime I've always dreamed of committing!" He paused to cackle. "Then Tobey will use his robots to destroy the city and make it easier to gather up all the cheese. Buildings would be hard to transport."

Doctor Two Brains stopped writing and looked at the group. "That plan still works. But our plan to capture Wordgirl so we have enough time to accomplish this needs to be redone. What word-related trap would she fall for?"

Tobey cleared his throat. "What about something Princess Triana themed? She loves that series. Maybe we could build a labyrinth and put a trap at the end. Even if she does escape, it will take her a while to figure out how to get out of the maze."

"Good idea, kid. You know Wordgirl pretty well, so if you think that'll work, it probably will."

The child's face started turning red. "What are you implying?"

"It's just so adorable, how you always try to get her attention," Granny May said with a smile.

"I - what - you've got it all wrong! I don't like her!" Tobey protested. His voice cracked on the word _like_ and he silently cursed puberty. "Let's just get back to scheming," he grumbled as he crossed his arms and slouched against the couch.

Doctor Two Brains went back to his diagrams. "Hey, I've got an idea. What if instead of inviting Wordgirl, we invited the entire city? Then no one will be around to stop us during our crime sprees, and as long as Wordgirl doesn't suspect a thing, she'll probably show up without her costume on. If Wordgirl tries to use her super speed or super strength to get out, she'll give away her secret identity! Hey kid, you think your robots can build this castle-labyrinth thing?"

Tobey scoffed. "With ease. I can have it done a few days from now."

"Great," the doctor responded. "Lady Redundant Woman mentioned at the last villain conference that she'd be happy to help out with our scheme, so she and I will get to work on the advertising. Let's start our new plan this Saturday. Tobey, that gives you three days. I don't want any of you getting into trouble until then," he said sternly. Then he gathered his papers and stood up. "Good meeting! See you all this weekend."

* * *

"I know, Bob, it _is_ strange that we haven't heard anything from those villains since they escaped," Becky commented on their way to school on Friday morning. "It's almost like they're planning something big - but why? Their crimes don't have much in common, and last time they worked together it didn't turn out well for them." Bob chattered some more. "You're right. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Becky!" She heard Violet's voice call her name from behind, and turned around with a smile.

"Violet!"

"Becky, have you heard? There's a new attraction coming to town. It's Princess Triana's castle!"

"What?!" Becky exclaimed. Violet held up a small poster and Becky grabbed it from her hand. "Come one, come all, to the castle of Princess Triana! This Saturday, enjoy an all-day event featuring food, games, and starting at noon, a race to the center of the Ogre's Labyrinth! The first one to reach the center wins an exclusive prize! Buy your tickets now before they sell out! AAAAHHHHH!" Becky squealed in excitement. "Violet, we have to go!"

"I already bought all of us tickets," Violet said happily.

"All of us? Who else is coming?"

"Well, I figured Bob would want to come as well, and I also invited Scoops."

Becky's heart beat faster for a second. Although she had gotten past her crush on Scoops a long time ago, she still couldn't help feeling jealous of him and Violet once in a while. But he was still Becky's friend, and that jealous feeling wasn't fair to either of them. "Okay, great!" Becky said with the biggest smile she could muster. If it had seemed fake, Violet luckily didn't notice. The two of them continued gushing over the castle for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

They were still gushing over it after lunch that day. Being in seventh grade meant no more recess breaks, but they still got to go outside after lunch when the weather was nice. Although it was a bummer, it did cut down on the free time Tobey had to leave and go on robot rampages.

As if Becky's wandering thoughts had summoned him, the boy genius approached the two girls sitting on the swing set. "My, my, what are you two babbling about?"

Becky looked up at him in annoyance. "Babbling doesn't quite fit. I'd say we were enthusing. See, babbling is just talking rapidly in an excited or foolish way. Enthusing is expressing enjoyment or interest in something."

"Babbling, enthusing, whatever." He looked at the poster in Violet's hand. "Ah, the castle of Princess Triana. Of course you'd be excited by that. You're going then, I presume?"

"Yeah, and so what?" Becky said. "It's an amazing book series for any age."

"Hm, well, have fun at your castle," Tobey said, starting to turn to leave.

"Wait," Becky said suddenly. "You should come with us! I know you like the series even if you won't admit it, and we have an extra ticket."

"We do?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Bob here, and uh, he's not a fan of ogres, so he decided to stay home." She wanted to tell Violet that the reason she was inviting Tobey was to keep an eye on him after the five-headed robot stunt, and that Bob would be patrolling the city in case other villains tried to make trouble, but obviously she couldn't in front of Tobey. Violet gave her a skeptical look, then shrugged.

"Okay, fine with me. Tobey?"

He almost blurted out a 'no' but then paused to think. Being inside the labyrinth would make it much easier to control the trap with his master remote than relying on security cameras (which still weren't installed yet and although he hated to admit it, might not get installed by tomorrow), and the castle he had set up was actually pretty fun... and he _was_ a big fan of the series. It's not like he had much else to do, unlike the other villains out stealing money and jewels. Besides, this would give him another chance to prove that Becky was Wordgirl.

He smirked at the thought. "I accept your offer. See you outside the castle tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."


	2. Divided We Fall, Part Two

Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I'm really glad to see that the fandom is still alive.

I meant to update this the day after I first published it, but I just moved into college on Tuesday and my schedule got way more hectic. Yay for me. :P So unfortunately, I don't have a good idea of how fast I can update. I might write an entire chapter in a day, or one chapter might take me two weeks to finish (hopefully not, though!). Please stay patient with me?

the guest asking for Two Brains to be a major character - I am planning to write a lot of episodes for him, and one will be coming soon. Thanks for letting me know you want more of that character. :) If any of you have ideas for him (especially a redemption story arc) I'd love to hear them. I know some of you know the character a lot better than I do.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the show Wordgirl.

* * *

 **Divided We Fall, Part Two**

"No, Bob, I don't find the castle suspicious. I'm not surprised that the creators of the series would choose to build their castle by Fair City - everyone here loves those books! It makes complete sense. And besides, the only villain I'd expect to build something like this is Mr. Big, and he and Leslie have been gone on that business trip for the past few weeks. Don't worry about us! You have your communicator, right?" Bob chattered and held up his belt. "Good. I've got mine too. If there's any trouble, let me know. But try to take care of it yourself, okay? I want to enjoy the entire day without any villains taking up my time, for once."

Bob nodded, changed into his Captain Huggyface outfit, and climbed out through her bedroom window. Becky waved at him for a second, then dashed down the stairs. She didn't want to miss a minute of the day she had planned.

Becky saw Violet and Scoops already waiting outside, and waved to them through the window. "Dad, come on! We need a ride to the Princess Triana castle, remember?" she said to her father, who was watching the morning news report.

"Oh, that's right, pumpkin! I'm coming," he said hurriedly as he sprang up from the couch and grabbed his car keys. "Why do I have to drive you there, again?"

Becky opened the door as she answered. "It's a few miles beyond the city limits - because it's so big! It wouldn't fit in the city."

"Hi Becky!" Violet exclaimed. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

"I've already started writing a story about it!" Scoops said excitedly. The children began discussing potential headlines as they got in the car and were driven away to the castle.

Twenty minutes later, the castle was in sight, and so was a giant robot standing outside the parking lot. Becky squinted and made out a small figure perched on its right shoulder. "Looks like Tobey's already here."

As they pulled into a parking space, the robot's hand lowered, carrying the blond boy. He hopped off and strolled towards the group. "Ah, nice to see you all managed to not be late."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret inviting you."

* * *

Becky Botsford was having the time of her life.

She and Violet had already spent over an hour riding ponies, dressing up, dancing, and exploring the exquisitely decorated rooms. Right now they were admiring items in the display cases of the throne room. "Violet, look at this amulet - doesn't it sparkle just perfectly? And the inscription is in the ancient language of the High Elven clan, just like in the book!"

Scoops had tagged along at first, but he quickly got caught up in interviewing people, so they agreed to meet up after the labyrinth event. Thus, Tobey was left to trail behind the girls by himself. He had found many of the events fun, but this part - admiring trinkets that he had programmed robots to create - was far less interesting, so he let his mind wander.

Hopefully the other villains were on schedule with preparations; they didn't have much more time before their crime spree had to begin. His remote hadn't beeped in alarm yet, which was a good sign; Wordgirl hadn't shown up yet to stop their plans before they could be carried out. That meant she was probably inside the castle right now.

He sighed and let his gaze wander around the crowd. But where was she? No one here looked like they could be Wordgirl - except Becky, of course. Not only did she fit the profile, she was the only person he knew that even came close. And yet Tobey still had no solid proof. All of the facts fit, but despite the similarities, the two seemed so different. Or was it just how he perceived them? Maybe his personal bias against Becky had clouded his thoughts on the subject too much.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize his eyes had focused on Becky until she met his stare and made a weirded-out face. He could feel his cheeks start to turn red and turned away quickly before she could notice. A moment later he felt his remote vibrate - the signal that it was noon - so he reached into his pocket and pressed the button to begin the maze competition.

* * *

Becky was admiring the Ever-Wand when she noticed Tobey staring at her through the glass case. She shot him a what-the-heck-stop-staring-at-me look, and was about to decide whether to go over there and tell him off for it when a pre-recorded voice sounded over the intercom system. "Time for the competition of the Ogre's Labyrinth! Please make your way to one of the maze entrances."

"Come on, Becky! Let's go!" Violet said, pulling her towards the line forming in front of the closest entrance. "Tobey, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Got lost in the… painting over there. Yes, I am."

A few minutes later, a ding rang through the castle and the entrances all opened simultaneously. Becky and Violet pushed their way inside and began to discuss which hallway to enter. "Wait!" Tobey called, dodging past a few children in fairy outfits. The girls turned around. "I know how to get to the center of the maze."

Becky narrowed her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Um… my robuts scanned the building with their x-ray vision before you got here. I memorized the layout."

"That quickly?"

"Yes..." Tobey said uncomfortably. Of course, he'd designed the maze over the course of a day and a half, but they didn't need to know that. "Anyway, we need to take a left… here."

Becky and Violet exchanged skeptical glances, but followed him. After a few twists and turns in silence (except for some 'excuse me's and 'whoops, pardon me's), Becky spoke up. "Are you certain you've never seen the maze layout until today? You seem really confident about where you're going."

"Um… yeah, of course. How would I have been able to see the layout for this labyrinth before today? I would've had to be the one that built it." Tobey laughed nervously. Why had he made the path so long? They were barely halfway through, and if he didn't get Becky into the trap before she got too suspicious, he would miss another opportunity to prove that she was Wordgirl.

* * *

"Ah, here we are! The center of the maze! Ladies first," Tobey stepped aside to let Becky and Violet pass, and Becky rolled her eyes. They walked into a dimly lit, circular room. A spotlight in the center shone on a pedestal with a crown on it. The girls gasped and smiled at each other.

"Violet, would you like to try it on?" Becky asked.

"Yes! But you can go first."

"Okay!" Becky ran over to the crown excitedly and placed it on her head. "How do I look? Whoa…" she said, putting a hand on the pedestal to support herself. Why did she suddenly feel sick? The last time she had felt this way, she was wearing… Lexonite!

Tobey pushed up his glasses and gave her a smug smile. "Feeling sick? Woozy? Not yourself?"

"No, of course not," Becky said as her head started to throb. "I'm just fatigued from the long walk. Violet, how about you try it on?"

Her friend nodded and quickly took the crown off Becky's head. Instantly her head began to clear, but she still felt tired. Violet put it on and twirled. "How do I look, Becky?"

"Great, it looks great on you…"

Tobey wasn't giving up that easily. "Fatigued? You, the person that always wins field day competitions, fatigued after a bit of walking? Really."

"Yes, Tobey. Fatigued. Exhausted. Being extremely tired, usually after mental or physical exertion."

Tobey almost gave her a snappy reply about really being Wordgirl, but hesitated. What was the point? She would just deny it, as usual, and there was still a small chance that she really had just been tired for a moment. He sighed and pressed the button on his remote to close all the doors to the center room. Better safe than sorry.

The doors all around them slid shut. "What's going on?" Violet said, confused. "We won, right?"

Becky put two and two together quickly. The remote, the lexonite, his knowledge of the maze, the absence of crime from major villains for the past few days… "YOU! You… built all this? As a trap for - for Wordgirl? Why… how… oh, no." Her eyes widened. "You're all still working together."

* * *

The bank teller dove for the Wordgirl alarm, and managed to press it before Chuck's condiment ray covered her in ketchup. "You'll never get away with this!" she cried, struggling to break free.

Granny May laughed. "I think we already have, dearie." She whipped out her knitting needles and shot yarn at the alarm. It muffled the sound well enough that they could barely hear the clamor from twenty feet away. "Come on boys, we've got some shopping to do. Or should I say, stealing…"

* * *

"Tobey! Let us out of here!" Becky punched the door they had came through, but her fist rebounded off of it and left only a tiny dent. The lexonite affected her superpowers even when she wasn't touching it.

"Hmm… no."

"Tobey, I don't have time for this! If there's villains running loose around the city, my family will be worried about me. Violet's family will be worried, too."

Tobey rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a cell phone? Call them."

"I don't have one." Which was kind of true, because Becky Botsford didn't have one, Wordgirl did; strictly for work purposes, of course.

"Fine. Use mine." Tobey unlocked his phone and handed it to her. Instead of using the number pad she scrolled down the list of contacts until she found his mother's number.

"Hi, Mrs. McCallister? No, this is Becky Botsford" Tobey's face began to drain of color and he leapt at her to try and grab the phone out of her hand, but she stepped aside calmly and continued. "Your son has trapped me and my friend in a - yes. That one. Mmhm. End of the maze. Thanks, see you soon." She handed him his phone. "Thanks for letting me make a call."

Tobey pressed the alarm button on his remote and then backed away from the girls. "How could you do that?!"

"Why do you think being a jerk will get you what you want?!" Becky replied angrily.

"Jerk? I don't - I - when I destroy things they get rebuilt anyway! And it shows that I'm capable, and - and smart, and powerful -"

"It just shows that you don't care about anyone or anything! You try to get people to like you by threatening to take away what they love, but after all these years, even though you're sooo smart, you still don't get it!"

"Well, I - well, you - well…" Tobey sank to the ground and stared at his remote. "It's who I am. I'm a supervillain. I destroy things. Even when I try to do good, my creations end up doing evil instead… what's the point of trying to be good?"

"This isn't trying to do good! This is actively participating in crime!"

"We'd had this planned for a long time! I can't just back out of a villain thing because I feel like it -"

"Not a good enough reason, Tobey."

* * *

Chuck positioned his crusher over the center of the city - or as close as he could get to it (there was a tall building in the way). "There you go… you need any help with that?" Chuck asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Just watch the monkey while I'm working." Doctor Two Brains tucked the cheese ray in his lab coat pocket and the stand underneath his left armpit before pulling himself up onto the ladder on the side of the crusher. Suddenly his alarm started beeping and he almost fell off of the ladder in surprise. He managed to catch himself, and proceeded up the crusher's side much more cautiously.

* * *

After their argument Becky and Tobey were silent; first in anger, then in thought. Violet left the crown on the other side of the room, then sat by her friend and tried to get her talking again, but with no success. Becky just looked at her and then leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

A while later the silence was broken by someone banging on the door. "Tobey! Open the door this instant!" Tobey cringed, and slowly pressed the button to open all of the doors. The one in front of him slid to the left, revealing his mother. "You're coming with me, young man."

Becky and Violet jumped up and left through the door closest to them. "Violet, I need to go stop those villains. You should go find Scoops."

"Sure… wait, which way?"

"Um, I don't remember. Word up!" Violet stepped back in surprise as her friend changed into her Wordgirl costume. "I'll make a shortcut." With the Lexonite left behind, Becky's superpowers were back to normal. She plowed straight through the walls, giving Violet a direct path out of the maze.

* * *

Doctor Two Brains set down his cheese ray to set up its stand. "Almost… ow… there we go." He turned around to pick up the ray, but it was had vanished.

"Looking for this?" Wordgirl's triumphant voice rang out from behind him. Doctor Two Brains turned around.

"Wordgirl!"

"Doctor Two Brains! I'm here to foil your evil plan."

Doctor Two Brains grinned. "Not if my friends have anything to say about it!" Wordgirl suddenly was hit with a barrage of meat from her left, and fell to the top of the crusher. She tried to keep her grip on the ray but it was yanked out of her hands by yarn. "Bet you didn't expect all of us to team up again," the doctor continued.

Wordgirl struggled to break free of the meat pile, but stopped when the Butcher raised his hands up to attack again. "I figured it out earlier today. I have to admit, I'm surprised you all managed to get this far. Usually when villains team up they end up accidentally sabotaging each other's plans." She paused. "Wait, where's Captain Huggyface?"

"Oh, the monkey? We caught him before he had a chance to alert you. He's hidden someplace you'll never find him!"

"He's inside the crusher, isn't he."

"... Maybe. But it doesn't matter! We've already stolen all the valuables in the city! Soon the whole place will be turned into cheese, and you can't stop us this time." Granny May handed Doctor Two Brains his cheese ray, and he placed it delicately on its stand. Wordgirl watched helplessly as the scientist laughed and pushed the large red button. There was a flash, then a halo of green light quickly spread out from the tip of the device and out to the city limits.

Wordgirl looked down at the city in fear, and was surprised to find that nothing had happened.

"No! I had it on the wrong setting! It was supposed to turn everything underneath the ray to cheese, not above it!" Doctor Two Brains turned to stare at the top few floors of Mr. Big's skyscraper worriedly. "Do you think he'd hold a grudge against me for that?" The other villains shrugged.

With all of the villains distracted, Wordgirl seized her chance to break free. "If he does, he'll have to take it up with you… in jail!" she proclaimed. "Because that's where you're going." The villains turned around in surprise and tried to attack, but she had already sprung into action. She zoomed down to free Captain Huggyface from Granny May's yarn, used the yarn to tie up the villains, and dropped them off in jail. Then she moved all of the money and jewels the villains had stolen from the crusher down to the street, and let the police take care of redistributing the valuables to the worried store owners.

* * *

"Violet, slow down. Tobey built this castle? To distract Wordgirl while other villains committed crimes? This is going to be the best news story yet!" Scoops gave her a tight hug, then pulled back and smiled at her. "Want to help me write it?"

"Sure!" Violet said, blushing.

Becky suddenly joined them. "Hey guys! Scoops! Get enough interviews?"

"Nope. I just found out about the crime sprees - I think I'll need an exclusive interview from Wordgirl. You have time later?"

"How about we do it at my house tonight?" Violet offered.

"Sounds great!" Becky and Scoops said in unison. The friends laughed and headed out to Mr. Botsford's car together.

* * *

Eh, the plot got super messy because I didn't write it all at the same time, and I tried to find all the continuity errors but I might have missed something. Forgive me if it was confusing or strange… I'm still working on this whole writing-fiction thing. I swear I'll get better at it.

Soon I want to write a thing about Granny May's retirement, but I don't know if I can make it into an entire chapter. I would feel bad about just mentioning her retirement on the side and never talking about her again since she was one of the original five, but I don't love her as much as many of the other villains. Thoughts? :/


	3. Super-Wordbot

Hahaha ready for some more Tobecky angst everyone? No? Too bad.

Credit for the idea for this episode goes to a tumblr user whose post I can't seem to find anywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl.

* * *

 **Super-Wordbot**

It was a beautiful day in Fair City. Everyone was enjoying the wonderful Monday morning… except for two very, very annoyed seventh graders.

Violet stopped eating and leaned back. "Becky, you should apologize."

"Why, Violet? I did what I had to do. It's his fault for being a villain!" Becky said angrily.

Violet looked over across the lunchroom to Tobey, who was eating alone, as usual. "You both have been irritated all day, and it's because of your fight. You need to fix things. Would _Wordgirl_ hurt someone's feelings without apologizing?"

Becky sighed. "Fine, you're right." She stood up and made her way over to the boy, dodging stray chairs and people with half-eaten lunches.

Tobey glared up at her from his lunch as she approached. She took a deep breath and began. "Hi Tobey, um… so I just came over here to apologize for calling your mom instead of my parents like I said I was going to, and also for yelling at you," she said uncomfortably.

She turned to leave but stopped and looked back when she heard him speak up. "I guess I must apologize as well, for trapping you in there just to try to prove that you're Wordgirl… and for yelling at you."

"Thanks…" Becky knew she should go back to her table, but she actually was starting to feel bad about the whole thing. Before she realized it she was asking "So, what's with the absence of robot schemes? You're usually carrying a stack of diagrams with you, but I don't see them today."

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well… see you in science class."

* * *

Later that day, in science class, Becky and Tobey were trying to work on their lab… well, Becky was, at least.

"What's the mass of that block, Tobey?"

"Huh?" Tobey replied absentmindedly.

Becky glared at him. "Have you been doing anything for the past twenty minutes?"

"Um… yeah. I put the mass on the spring, and… looked at it… "

He was interrupted by a loud _boom_. Becky turned to look out the window and gasped. In the distance a large object was swooping around skyscrapers, diving down into the city and flying back up with cars or parts of buildings. She wasn't alone in her shock; the rest of the class had also heard the noise and were going to the windows to see the commotion.

She joined them. "What's going on?"

One of the girls turned towards her with a scared expression. "It's Wordgirl in her super suit! She's destroying the city!"

"WHAT?!" Becky stomped over to Tobey, who was still playing with the springs. "Stop your robot right now!"

"Does it look like I'm controlling it?"

"What?"

"I don't have any remotes with me, except for the one I use for my robut that takes me to school. Besides, I got rid of that suit. I left it deep in the woods until I could find a use for the parts, because I didn't have any room in my laboratory."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I was making my robut destroy things, I would be out there taking credit for the destruction."

"Okay, fair point. How do we stop it, then?" Becky said urgently. "Don't you have any big red buttons that shut it down or something? Or a spare remote?"

He sighed and put down the spring he had been fiddling with. "I don't put 'big red buttons' on my robuts. It just gives them a weak spot. I _could_ build a new remote, but it would take a while."

"If you know the frequencies you used, you don't need a complicated remote, you just need one that can control basic motor functions, right?" Tobey looked at her in surprise. "What? I didn't borrow _Complicated Robotics for the Advanced Engineer_ to use as a bookshelf decoration."

"Right, well, I guess that would work. It would still take some time though, and I don't have the right materials here."

"Well, you need to get to the right materials as fast as you can."

"Why should I do anything to stop it?"

Becky almost snapped at him, but stopped herself and thought of a reason he'd definitely agree with. "Well, don't you want to see who's operating your robot?"

"Ugh, fine."

The principal's voice came over intercom system. "Because of the amount of destruction happening downtown, we will all take shelter underground until Wordgirl stops wrecking the city."

Miss Davis nodded and began ushering students away from the window. "Come along, class, you heard the principal. Let's get going."

"Tobey! We need to get out of here, now!" Becky whispered.

"We? You need to leave too?"

"Um… yeah. None of your business. Just - follow me. Miss Davis?" The teacher was busy trying to convince everyone to leave their things behind and just get out of the classroom. "Miss Davis?"

"Becky, she's not looking. Let's just leave."

"But what if -"

"But what if nothing. Didn't you say we needed to get out of here?" Tobey stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the classroom door. Becky waved at Bob, who had been sitting in the corner of the classroom, and he jumped up and followed them.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," Becky said as she pulled her hand out of Tobey's. He rolled his eyes as he pushed open the school's front doors. Tobey pulled out the remote for his robot to take him home and pressed a few buttons in quick succession. "Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"No, thanks." Becky said, then ran with Bob towards the bushes in the playground. Tobey decided not to wonder where she was going and stepped onto the robot hand patiently waiting for him.

* * *

"Hyyyyah! Ow!" Wordgirl slammed once more into the fist of the giant suit in an attempt to stop it from punching a building, but only managed to bounce harmlessly off of it. "I can't even make a dent! Tobey had better be finished with that remote." She zoomed down towards his house and into the garden shed. "Are you done yet?"

"Wha - Wordgirl! How did you know - never mind. I'm getting close."

"Let me see that." Wordgirl hovered next to him and bent down to see the unfinished remote in his hands. "What do you have left?"

"Well, I have the programming and transmitter finished, everything just needs to be connected -"

"Can you do it on the way there?"

"Uh… I guess -" Wordgirl scooped him up with her hands in his armpits and took off, trying to fly as steadily as she could so he wouldn't drop anything. She set him down at the top of one of the skyscrapers.

"Done yet?"

"Hold on! … Yes, okay, done." He pushed a few buttons and the suit froze in place, then gently landed on the street below them and stood still. One more _click_ and the 'head' of the suit slid open, to reveal -

"Wordbot!" Wordgirl and Tobey both exclaimed in disbelief.

"But - Captain Huggyface took out its power source over a year ago! How… Tobey, are you sure you had nothing to do with this?"

"I swear, I didn't know Wordbot still existed! I thought you destroyed her - wait, why didn't you?" A smirk grew on his face. "Do you actually keep the robuts I build after our battles?"

"Not the time, Tobey!" Wordgirl retorted before approaching her metal look-alike.

"WORD-GIRL!"

"Wordbot! Stop destroying the city!"

"NO! I AM DEVOTED TO DESTRUCTION. SOON THE ENTIRE CITY WILL BE IN RUINS."

"So… starting right where we left off, then." Wordgirl shot towards the robot intending to land a direct hit, but the bot evaded her with ease. It began tearing apart the wall of a nearby building and throwing chunks of it at Wordgirl, who barely managed to dodge the bricks. Then Wordbot took off again into the sky, and Wordgirl pursued.

A few minutes into the battle and things were not going well for Wordgirl. In desperation she shouted "Tobey! Can you think of a plan? You know this robot better than I do!"

"No thanks," Tobey shouted back. "I just wanted to see who was inside my super-suit, and I found out. I'm done helping." He sat down and watched the two continue to battle fiercely. After all, it was his creation, so he could take all the credit for the destruction of the city at the next villain society meeting.

He found that the thought didn't make him feel any better, which was unusual. Normally Tobey would be in the mood for this - the banter, the destruction, watching Wordgirl meet her match in his creation and having to admit that he's smarter, but for some reason he just couldn't get Becky's words from a few days ago out of his head.

" _You try to get people to like you by threatening to take away what they love, but after all these years, you still don't get it…"_

He looked back up at Wordgirl, who was desperately trying to stop Wordbot from smashing a bus full of citizens, and became aware of the screams of terror from inside the vehicle.

 _I did this._

He felt a strange heaviness in his stomach… the last time he remembered feeling anything even close to it was at a birthday party last year. What did people call it?

"Remorse," he said to himself quietly as he watched Wordgirl catch the falling bus and then dodge a taxi flying through the air. "Deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed." The building under him shook as the taxi embedded itself in the front doors, directly underneath him.

"What?" Wordgirl shouted before attacking the robot once again.

"Nothing! I… I have a plan!" Tobey shouted back. "I need Captain Huggyface's help - you just keep her distracted!" Wordgirl nodded and dropped her sidekick in front of him while swooping around to attack from another angle.

Tobey bent down to talk to the monkey quietly. "I just remembered that I never waterproofed Wordbot. Do you think you could use the fire hydrant down there to stop her?" Captain Huggyface chattered excitedly and nodded, then swung down the building and leapt onto a fire truck that had arrived at the scene. He grabbed some of the long hoses and hooked them up to the nearest fire hydrant, then waited for the right moment.

Wordgirl glanced down at her monkey and, realizing immediately his intentions, swooped low so that Wordbot would follow. As the robot paused to pick up another nearby car Huggy turned on the hose and soaked it with water.

"WHAT HAA-AA-AA-VE YOU DOOOONE…" the robot trailed off as it began short-circuiting. The glow in its eyes flickered once, twice, then it was gone.

Wordbot crashed to the ground. "How did it manage to turn on, Huggy?" Wordgirl asked him as he turned off the fire hydrant. The monkey shrugged. "Well, it's too dangerous to be left lying around anymore. I guess I'll have to destroy this one."

"Wait!" Tobey shouted from the top of the building.

"Whoops, forgot you were still up there." Wordgirl took off in a red streak and returned a moment later with Tobey. She landed gently on the road and let go of the back of his collar. "What?"

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to take Wordbot apart myself."

"Really? You're not just going to try and reprogram it to be obedient to you again?"

"No… still not in the mood."

"Well, I guess you can, then. I'll drop it off at your house later?"

"Could you leave it in my laboratory? That's where all my tools are now."

Wordgirl nodded. "Su-"

"Young man! You're coming with me," Claire McCallister's voice said sternly behind the pair. They both jumped in surprise.

"Mom! Hey… funny story…"

"Mrs. McCallister, this isn't Tobey's fault." Wordgirl cut in before he could say any more. He looked at her, astonished.

"What?" his mother asked, equally surprised.

"Yeah, I know, with the robots it seems that it's his doing, but it's not. Really. He actually helped me stop them from completely destroying the city."

"Well, if you say so…" Mrs. McCallister replied, sounding mildly confused. "Tobey, I need to get back to work. I'll see you after school." She walked back to her car, got in, and waved at her son before driving off.

"Wow, uh, thanks," Tobey said, relieved.

"No problem. You don't deserve to get punished for something you didn't do. Why did you suddenly decide to help out with Wordbot, by the way?"

"Oh," he said, looking away awkwardly. "I just remembered something… a friend… told me." He sighed. "You really do love this city, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I save it every day, why?"

"Nothing… could I ask another favor of you?"

"What?"

"Could you drop me off back at school?"

Wordgirl's eyes widened. "School!"

* * *

"... So in conclusion, the robots are taken care of, and I was not the one destroying the city. Bye!" Wordgirl disappeared up the stairs in a flash as most of the children in the room began applauding. She had left Tobey out of the story, as he had requested - something about his 'reputation'.

Wordgirl flew back to the bushes behind the playground and changed back into Becky. She then approached Tobey, who was sitting on the front steps of the school, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"I got done with what I had to take care of. It looks like you did, too," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Wha - oh, hi. Yes, I suppose I did…" He looked at her and took in the sweat on her forehead and the smudges of dust on her face, but decided not to ask about them. Instead he tilted his head back towards the doors. "Guess we should get back in there before anyone notices we're gone."

"Yeah, good idea." They entered and joined the throng of students making their way back to the various classrooms. After a few seconds Becky spotted Scoops and Violet, and muttered a quick 'bye' to Tobey before catching up to her friends and telling them about her latest adventure.

* * *

"We've got a lot of fanmail today, Huggy! Oh, look, another one from TJ." Wordgirl picked up a letter stamped with INTERNATIONAL WORDGIRL FANCLUB: IMPORTANT BUSINESS on the outside.

"'Dear Wordgirl, I just wanted to let you know that your spaceship is super cool! I love the room where you keep all the mementos of your battles. Did you know you have a robot that looks just like you in there? It was missing batteries so I put in some new ones, but it flew away after I turned it on. Anyway, I don't think it's too important. Thanks again for letting me play with your stuff! Signed, TJ, president of the' blah blah blah. So… TJ's been sneaking into my hideout then, ever since he found out where it was. I can't really stop him, can I?" Huggy shrugged. "I guess not. I'll just have to have a talk with him about what he can play with, then. I don't want another incident like today ever again."

* * *

It turns out that coming up with ways to take down two 'indestructible' robots is really hard, lol.

Tbh the "Tobey just ignored where she was going" stuff might seem OOC but during Trustworthy Tobey there were so many obvious clues to her secret identity and he didn't even care, so I think his want to prove that Becky is Wordgirl really just depends on his mood.

The funny thing is, he thinks Becky is Wordgirl, but he doesn't really think Wordgirl is Becky, if that makes any sense…

emeraldblossom34 I do plan on keeping Tobey a main character - he's one of my faves, after all!

Next episode will probably be a Two Brains one? I hope.


	4. A Romano Evening

Ahh I'm so sorry! Classes have gotten so hectic and I changed the plot for this chapter at least three times. But it's done! And I have two more already partially written!

I spent forever trying to decide what to call Lady Redundant Woman while writing, because that's way too lengthy to type out every time, LRW doesn't feel right in a fic, Lady would probably only be used as a nickname from certain people… so I just stuck with Beatrice. Sorry if it's confusing, if anyone has any better ideas let me know :/

Sorry it's shorter than usual...

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Wordgirl

* * *

 **A Romano Evening**

It was a late October afternoon when Doctor Two Brains was released from jail. Since his cheese ray hadn't turned the _entire_ city into cheese (Mr. Big's skyscraper was villain business, not the city's) and he hadn't stolen any money (that was Chuck, the Butcher, and Granny May's doing), he _technically_ hadn't done anything wrong before being arrested. So his sentence was decreased to a few weeks, and he'd decided to wait it out and use the time to plan his next evil scheme.

Which, now that he was heading back to his lair, he didn't really feel like carrying out yet. He still had a pretty large collection of cheeses to tie him over, and he wasn't in the mood for going right back to jail. So when he was finally dropped off at his lair, his first action wasn't to call the henchmen and begin writing up the long, complicated schemes he'd worked out perfectly in his cell. Instead, he picked up his phone and dialed a number as familiar to him as his own.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buz-_ "Hello?"

"Hey, Lady Redundant Woman?"

"Two Brains! You're out of jail already?"

"Yeah, got out early this time…" he said as he twirled the phone cord around his index finger. "I'd like to celebrate – how about just the two of us?"

"Sounds good, nice, and quite lovely. Have anything in mind?"

"There's a Fancy Cheese Convention downtown tonight. Whaddya say we go out to dinner, seven pm?"

"Works for me. Are we stealing anything tonight?"

"Nah, I'd like to stay out of jail for now – I have a huge evil scheme I'm working on."

"All right. See you at seven, then."

Two Brains hung up the phone with a smile. Finding a day when neither of them were in jail was rare, and he had really missed her during the past few weeks.

A few hours later, he switched his lab coat for a slightly better-looking suit coat, and tucked a small cheese ray in its inside pocket – he didn't intend to use it, of course, but who knows when a cheese ray will prove useful?

"Henchmen!"

"Yeah?" The shorter one replied from the couch.

"I'm going out. Don't break anything while I'm gone, and be in bed by nine. I don't want any repeats of last time," the doctor said sternly.

"You got it, boss."

* * *

Becky stepped behind a tree and took off, Bob in tow. She spiraled through the sky a few times before landing at Violet's front door and knocking a few times. The door swung open almost immediately. "Becky!" Violet exclaimed happily. They embraced, then went inside.

"Violet! Ready for our sleepover?"

"Of course! Becky, do you mind that I invited Scoops?"

"You what?" Becky said, confused. "But sleepovers are our thing. I mean, it's okay, he's our friend, but…"

"Thanks!" Violet squealed and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Becky looked at her friend's joyous face and mustered a smile. "No problem. Best friends."

Scoops was already there, munching on some cookies. He waved at Becky, who returned the gesture halfheartedly.

Violet motioned to the living room. "Come on, you guys! Let's play some games. Becky, you can choose which one."

"Sure! Let's play…" she trailed off as her super-hearing picked up the sinister laugh of Doctor Two Brains. "Ugh. I'll be right back. Wordgirl stuff." Her friends nodded sympathetically, and she waved quickly at them before grabbing Bob's hand and dashing back out the door.

* * *

"You look lovely tonight, Lady," Two Brains said as they joined the line of people waiting to enter the convention.

"You always say that," she protested.

"That's because it's always true!"

"Oh, stop," she replied with a grin. "You're looking good too - I never get to see you in a suit coat."

"Hey, don't forget this little guy," Two Brains pointed to his mouse brain, which had a mini bowtie around it. They both laughed, enjoying the moment until Beatrice ended it with a sigh.

"Why is the line so long, lengthy and seemingly endless?" she complained. "I could clear everyone out quickly if I just… " She moved her hand up towards her nose, but Two Brains put his hand on hers and lowered it.

"NO, no, we should wait our turn - otherwise they might kick us out and we won't get any cheese."

"Not if we stole the cheese."

Two Brains groaned. "Don't tempt me…"

Suddenly Wordgirl landed in front of them in her fighting stance. "Two Brains! Lady Redundant Woman! Teaming up again, I see?"

Two Brains crossed his arms. "Can't two villains spend some time together in peace?"

"Not when they're about to commit a crime!"

"We're not committing a crime. We're just going to this cheese convention, okay?"

"You're… not stealing the cheese?"

"If we were, we would've done it already."

Wordgirl shrugged. "I guess so… well, see you around, then." She zoomed back to Violet's house and into their living room, where her two friends were playing cards. Becky stood there for a moment awkwardly, waiting for her friends to notice her arrival. When they didn't, she cleared her throat and sat down next to them.

"Oh hey, Becky!" Violet said. "We're playing Go Fish, but we can start over for you!"

"Thanks, you guys, you're the best."

Scoops stacked up all the cards and shuffled the deck, then dealt out cards and spread the rest on the floor. "Becky, you want to go first?"

"Sure. Violet, do you have any…" Her super-hearing picked up on Two Brains's voice saying _cheese ray_ followed by Lady Redundant Woman's cackle, and she sighed. "Be right back. Bob, you want to take my place for now?" The monkey gave her a thumbs-up as she zoomed away.

"Two Brains! Lady Redundant Woman! You won't get away with… what are you doing?" She had expected the villains to be battle ready, but instead they were seated at a nice table with different kinds of cheeses on their plates and a candle between them. They leaned back from the table at Wordgirl's arrival.

Two Brains and Beatrice glared up at her. "Will you stop interrupting, intruding, and barging in on us?"

"You're… still not stealing cheese?"

"No," Two Brains replied. "Will you just scram? We're trying to have a conversation here."

"About crime?"

"Wordgirl, do you know what a date is?"

"Yeah, of course, it's a day of the month or year, specified by a number, or it can refer to… oh. Sorry." Wordgirl's face turned slightly red, and she took off in a burst of light. The two villains resumed eating.

"Does she do that to you much? Just barge in while you're trying to relax?" Two Brains asked.

"All the time! If there aren't any villains committing crimes that day, sometimes she'll enter, arrive, and show up when I press a button on a regular copy machine – and I work at a copy shop! It's my job, my occupation… my livelihood!"

"One time she actually tried to convince me to commit a crime because she wanted an excuse to not give a speech. Of course, I did it in the end because why not, but - ooh, mmm," he paused to munch on one of the cheeses on his plate. "Which of these hard cheeses do you like best? The Asiago, Caprotto, or Romano?"

Beatrice laughed. "I love them all."

* * *

Becky returned to Violet's living room once again. "Hey! You still... I guess not." Violet and Scoops had put the card deck away and were laughing about something. "Hey, um, hi! I'm back!" she said, louder.

"Oh, hi Becky!" Violet said. Her face was a little pink. "We were just talking about the upcoming school dance, since I'm on the decorating committee."

"Okay... so um, do you know what the theme will be yet?"

"No, we were trying to come up with ideas," Scoops replied. "It's a casual dance, so nothing too fancy…"

"We thought maybe Under the Sea would be neat!" Violet continued. "But that would take a lot of work, so then we were thinking –"

"Glow in the dark! But that's similar to the Space theme we had a while ago –" Violet and Scoops tossed ideas back and forth faster than Becky could keep up with. She opened her mouth to reply a few times, but they had already moved on to another topic before she could get her thoughts out. She sighed and leaned back, letting them converse without interruption. When had they become such good friends?

While she was off saving the city. Of course.

As she stopped paying attention to what they were talking about, a different voice came into focus.

 _"_ _We want, desire, and covet this cheese, and you can't stop us!"_

She looked at her friends, who were still engrossed in their conversation between the just the two of them, and got up to leave without a word. Bob got up from where he had begun playing solitaire and followed her.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'no more samples'?! There are samples right there!" Doctor Two Brains said, irritated. He pointed at the long tables in front of them, still with a good amount of cheese samples on the serving platters.

The waiter fidgeted. "I'm sorry sir, but we only have a limited amount of cheese and not everyone has –"

"You listen here!" Beatrice said angrily. "We want, desire, and covet this cheese, and you can't stop us!" The two villains shared a look, then Two Brains reached inside his suit coat to pull out the cheese ray he'd brought.

"Ready, Lady?"

"Of course," she replied with a sinister grin. The waiter's eyes widened at the weapon being pointed at him, and hurriedly moved away from the table. Lady Redundant Woman tapped her nose a few times, creating duplicates which appeared out of nowhere and approached the cheese platters.

"Step away from the cheese!" Wordgirl declared, landing in front of the two villains.

"All right," Two Brains said with a grin. He took a step backwards as two duplicates tackled Wordgirl from behind. Huggy jumped out of the way before getting caught, and then leapt back at the duplicates. He pressed their noses and they disintegrated into papers.

"Thanks, Huggy!" she said. But although they were free of the first two, a much bigger wave of duplicates approached and blocked the villains from their sight. By the time the two of them had managed to get rid of all the duplicates, Lady Redundant Woman and Two Brains had vanished.

"Ugh!" Wordgirl grabbed Huggyface and flew out the doors and up into the night sky. "See them anywhere, Huggy? They couldn't have gotten too far…"

After a moment, Huggy chattered and pointed to a dimly-lit street, where she could make out the familiar olive-green van speeding away. "Good work! We need to apprehend them – let's go!"

* * *

"That was fun," Two Brains said between pieces of cheese. "Which way is your house again? I'm having trouble seeing the street signs."

"Take a left up ahead, right here." Two Brains did as she directed. As soon as he'd finished taking the turn, the van's headlights lit up a familiar figure in front of their path. He let out a cry of surprise as he slammed on the brakes and tried to swerve around Wordgirl, but she flew under the vehicle and lifted it up in the air.

"What happened? I thought you guys weren't going to steal anything," she asked from below the van.

Two Brains stuck his head out the window and looked down at her. "They wouldn't let us go back for seconds."

"Seriously? You ruined your night for _that_?"

"It wasn't ruined, spoiled, or even sabotaged - I haven't had this much fun in a while," Beatrice answered cheerily.

Not knowing how to answer, Wordgirl sped up, dropped the van off in front of the police station, returned the stolen cheeses back to the convention, and finally arrived back at Violet's house. She opened the door and almost ran into Scoops, who had his hand reaching towards where the doorknob had been a moment before.

"You're leaving?" Becky said, confused.

"Yeah. My parents wanted me home by nine," Scoops said. "Did you think I was staying overnight? Sleepovers are your thing."

Becky smiled at his remark. "Well, see you later, Scoops," she said, letting him pass by. She found Violet in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"Hey, Violet, I'm back…" Violet spun around and gave her friend a huge smile.

"Becky! Are you done with your Wordgirl stuff?"

"Yeah, finally. You want to hear about it?"

"Sure!"

* * *

I was originally going to make this just a Two Brains episode, but then I was looking up cheeses and I saw Romano and I couldn't help making the pun.

I don't think they would be seriously dating because they're always in jail – a day when both of them aren't busy is pretty rare. But they would definitely enjoy each other's company and want to spend time together when they can. I also think they'd be both good and bad influences on each other. They both sometimes seem reluctant to commit crimes (LRW usually only does when something makes her super upset, DTB wouldn't even steal cheese if he had a big enough supply…) so they could talk each other out of committing crimes, but then once one of them decides 'heck, I'm doing it' the other one goes 'well, might as well join you'.

I don't think I'm going to make an episode for the seventh grade school dance, so that whole thing wasn't foreshadowing – just letting you know.


	5. Excuses, Excuses

I don't remember if I ever thanked all of you for writing reviews? Because if I didn't, well, thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed, favorited, followed… I'm so amazed at the support you all have given me.

This one continues from where the last chapter left off.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the show Wordgirl.

* * *

 **Excuses, Excuses**

Becky and Violet had a wonderful time at their sleepover, staying up as late as they could keep their eyes open to keep on playing games and chatting. Finally, they unrolled their sleeping bags and changed into pajamas.

It was about half an hour past midnight when Becky, who had one thought bouncing around her head now that she had a chance to slow down and think, tentatively asked "Violet? Are you and Scoops…"

Becky saw the silhouette of her friend squirm and turn so they were facing each other. "Together? I dunno. We hang out a lot…" Violet said. She paused to yawn. "I'd like us to be, someday."

Becky sighed. "Just wondering."

A few seconds passed in silence, and then Violet began to speak, words rushing out like water from a broken dam. "Becky, we're best friends and I don't want Scoops to come between us and I know you used to like him a lot and I'm sorry if what we have makes you feel bad but I don't know what to –"

"It's okay, Violet!" Becky said quickly. "You're right, I used to like him, but I don't anymore." _Maybe_ that last part was a little bit of a lie. Sure, she didn't like him as much as she had in fifth grade, but feelings don't go away overnight.

Violet let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that." Then in a more mischievous tone she continued, "Do _you_ like anyone?"

"What? No!" Becky said, laughing nervously. For some reason, an image of Tobey – not Scoops – flashed through her mind. Why would she think of him? Weird. She must _really_ need sleep.

"Okay," Violet said, sounding as if she didn't quite believe her. Becky was glad to drop the subject.

A few minutes later Violet suddenly asked "Becky, have you ever thought about telling your parents that you're Wordgirl?"

"I - what?" Becky answered sleepily. "Yeah, I've tried a few times. They actually did find out once."

"Once?"

"A couple years ago, Two Brains somehow found out, and came over for dinner to tell my family - long story short, they all got hit with an amnesia ray in the end."

"Oh, well, I think you should tell them, for real this time."

"Violet, I told them 'for real' once too and they didn't believe me. My dad caught me in my costume one day and thought I was dressing up for fun. Trust me, it's fine."

Violet sounded conflicted. "But don't they always wonder where you go when you run off? I'm sure they'll be understanding…"

"TJ wouldn't. I learned that the hard way. And my parents wouldn't be able to keep it a secret! They'd be so proud that they couldn't resist telling someone - and news travels fast. I don't want villains showing up at my house all day and night, and it puts all of you in danger, too."

"Well… I see your point, but I still think they should know. Good night, Becky."

"'Night, Violet."

* * *

The next Monday, at school…

The blaring of a far-off alarm startled Becky. She sat back in her chair and stifled a yawn. Why was she already tired on a Monday?

She raised her hand and waited for her teacher to notice. "Miss Davis? May I please go to the restroom?"

Her teacher glanced at the clock. "Becky, there's only fifteen minutes of school left. Can you hold it?"

Ugh, maybe she should've gone with the 'feeling sick' excuse. "Uh… not really?"

"Well, all right then…" Becky muttered a quick thank-you as she dashed out of the room. Bob got down from his chair in the corner and followed.

* * *

"Now hand over all the money in the bank, or I'll spray you with –"

"Stop right there, Chuck!" Wordgirl said as she burst in and assumed her battle stance.

Chuck turned around. "Wordgirl! You're not going to stop me this time, I have a secret weapon you'll never see coming!"

"… Is it that giant condiment ray in the corner?"

"Maybe… "

Wordgirl sighed. "Look, Chuck, can we wrap this up quickly? I have someplace to be, and –"

"You always have somewhere else to be! Why can't you ever take the time to battle me?" he complained.

"Well, maybe if you didn't always commit crimes during the school day – hey!" she shouted as he pressed a button on a remote he'd been holding. She fell to the ground, covered in ketchup.

"Okay, fine. I can spare a few minutes," she grumbled. "Why the giant ray? It looks like one of Two Brain's inventions."

"It is. He made it for my birthday last week –"

"Oh, happy birthday!" Wordgirl said, trying not to let her annoyance slip through as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks! Anyway, he said my ray needed an… oh, what's the word. When you make something better? Up…"

"Upgrade? It means to improve something. Usually it refers to equipment, like in your case."

"Yeah, upgrade. I didn't like the design at first but I'm kinda warming up to it."

"That's great, Chuck," Wordgirl said with a hint of sarcasm. "It's been nice chatting, but I really need to get going, so…" She struggled to burst free for a few seconds. "Wow. Did he redo your ketchup formula, too?"

"Uh, maybe? I don't really know."

"Huh." She struggled for a bit longer and finally broke herself and her monkey free. Chuck moved to press another button but she quickly snatched the remote from his hand.

"Wait!" he cried out. "Don't crush it! It'll take me forever to make a new one."

She paused, her fist about to clench and reduce the remote to scrap metal. "Uh… okay? I can't give it back to you, though."

Chuck nodded as police officers (wow, they got here fast) began handcuffing him. "There's a little compartment for it on the side of the ray. Please don't destroy the ray either! Two Brains will be so mad…"

"I'm not going to destroy it," she assured him. He was led into the police car and mouthed a thank-you from behind the glass.

"Well, now that's finished, so I'll just take this back to my spaceship…." She heard her school's bell ring in the distance. "Oh no, school's out already!" she exclaimed. "Miss Davis is going to wonder where I went."

* * *

She had almost reached the edge of the downtown area when something knocked her and Captain Huggyface out of the air. They tumbled into a nearby tree. "What – Whammer?"

The Whammer looked up at her, clearly surprised that she was there. "Hey Wordgirl! Just out for a little whammin' wham."

She pulled herself and her monkey out of the branches and brushed off some stray leaves. "Well, can't you do that somewhere away from the city? Or at least more quietly? You've already destroyed a few park benches."

He paused. "Nope!" She ducked to avoid one of his blasts.

"Come on, please?" she said as she hovered a few feet above the ground, ready to dodge again. "I _really_ need to be somewhere."

"What if I don't feel like it?" the Whammer replied with a taunting grin. Wordgirl let out a groan of frustration and flew straight towards the villain, taking him by surprise. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, sending his _wham_ towards the sky. She grabbed one of his wrists, handcuffed him with part of a former park bench, and dropped him off by a nearby police car.

"Huggyface, what time is it?" she asked once they were in the air again. He paused to check his watch, then let out a short squeak. "Almost four pm?! The teachers are probably gone by now! I hope Violet or Scoops got my stuff from the room…".

When she reached her school she hovered in front of her classroom's window and peered in. Miss Davis was gone, and… no blue backpack. Good. She could get it back later, but right now she needed to get home.

The roof of her house was in sight when she heard the ground start to rumble. Wordgirl turned around and saw a red-haired giant in the distance stomping through the streets. She sighed and took off again, wondering which emergency plan they should use for Eileen this time.

* * *

Getting Eileen to calm down today was a much more complicated ordeal than she'd anticipated. Once the child had resumed normal size and Becky was certain she wouldn't transform back into her larger, greener self, Becky headed home again.

She transformed in a flash as she landed at her house's front steps, then entered through the front door. Her family was seated on the couch, watching the tv. "Hi, I'm home!" she said over the noise from the game show.

"Becky, where have you been?" her dad said. "We got another call from Miss Davis. That's the fifth time you've left class and never came back to school this year, and you missed debate club too. You never miss debate club. What's gotten into you?"

"I – I…" Was Violet right? "I… was helping Wordgirl defeat some villains. You know, Chuck, the Whammer… she really needed my help."

Her father sighed. "What have I told you about helping Wordgirl?"

"Uh…." Did he ever say anything about that? She didn't recall -

"It's too dangerous!" Oh. Right. "Those villains are tough, and I'd hate to see you get hurt. And besides, you need to be focusing on your schoolwork –"

 _"…_ _or I'll turn all the money into goop!"_ Uh oh, that sounded like it was from the bank.

"Hey, Dad? Mom? I'll be right back, I… forgot my backpack at school. Sorry." She ran back out of the house before her parents could stop her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bank…

Doctor Two Brains slammed his hands on the counter in frustration. "No, for the third time, I'm not here to steal money. I just need to pick up that ray in the corner."

The blonde bank teller looked at Two Brains with a bored expression. "Well, do you have a way of proving it's yours?" she drawled.

"What? It has my emblem on the side! Of course it's mine."

"I saw the sandwich guy using it earlier. Is it his or yours?"

Two Brains let out a groan of frustration. "I built it, he used it! Can I just take it and go now?"

She began filing her nails. "Sorry. Come back when you have proof of ownership."

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to steal my own ray." He motioned to his henchmen, who were standing back by the front doors, and then pulled a ray out of a pocket in his lab coat. "Give me the ray or I'll turn all the money into goop," he said, less enthusiastically than usual.

Wordgirl burst through the doors. "Two Brains! Stop right there!"

"Hold up," he said, raising his hands defensively. "I don't want to commit any crimes, it's just that this lady won't let me take my ray back."

"Uh… didn't you give it to Chuck?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I built it, and I want it back until he gets out of jail."

"But… I defeated Chuck, and it was his, and I was going to move it somewhere else but –"

"Look, kid, are you gonna make this easy or not? I'm on a tight schedule."

"So am I, doc." Captain Huggyface tackled the doctor from behind and wrestled the ray out of his hands. The monkey tossed it up to Wordgirl. "Good work, Huggy!"

Two Brains and his henchmen were already leaving the bank. Wordgirl hesitated, trying to decide whether to let them go this time. They didn't actually do anything wrong… and okay, fine, it _was_ his ray, but she didn't want a villain in possession of it.

It didn't feel fair to get them arrested, and she didn't have the time to chase after them. She scooped up her sidekick and the ray, still sitting in the corner, and headed for her hideout.

* * *

Becky was about to call out that she was back when she entered the house, but her family was already seated at the dinner table. She jogged over to her seat, trying not to meet their stern glares.

Her father was the first to speak. "If you had waited a minute longer you would have found out that Violet dropped off your backpack after debate club, and you didn't need to go searching for it for so long."

"I'm sorry, dad, I really am! I just got caught up in things, and I got stuck downtown, but I'm back now, and at least I didn't miss dinner, and -"

"That doesn't explain why you had to leave while we were talking to you."

 _I'm Wordgirl_. "I'm sorry. I… is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

"Yeah," TJ said with a smirk. "Be _mega-grounded_ again."

"Now, TJ, we don't need to go that far," their mother said. "But when you leave school and we don't know where you are for hours, well, that worries us. If you're in trouble -"

"I'm not, mom, don't worry about me," Becky pleaded. "I'm just really busy."

Her parents looked at each other and sighed. "You're still regular-grounded," her dad said.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Becky couldn't fall asleep. Her parents' worried faces kept popping up in her mind, accompanied by Violet's voice. _See, Becky? They think you're in trouble. Everything would be easier if you just told the truth… your best friends know but your own family doesn't?_

"But if they know they could get hurt," she muttered aloud to herself, then "fine, I'll tell them, but not now. Someday, though, I will."

She pulled the sheets over her head and tried to shut out any more thoughts for the night.

* * *

Haha yeah the title wasn't my best. I literally spent two days trying to think of something better, but I guess my brain was fried from my physics midterm. *shrugs*

When I asked people for ideas for this fic, the most common one I got was about someone finding out her secret identity – which I would love to write about, and I will someday, but anyone besides Scoops and Violet (okay, and Tobey) finding out would really change up the dynamics of the characters. So... I'm trying to wait to actually write that until much later.

Next chapter is already 60% done so that one should be out soon! Get ready for Thanksgiving dinner at casa McCallister!


	6. Thanksgiving Dinner: McCallister Edition

Thanks for the reviews! :D

everyone wondering why I didn't put the Narrator in – I didn't forget about him. I tried writing him in during the first chapter, but I couldn't get it to work well within my writing/writing style. It felt like I wasn't incorporating his lines well into the plot, so I ended up scrapping the idea. :/ If you all want me to put him back in I can try again, though.

Or maybe the Narrator left because the official show ended, but the characters' lives go on, and that's what I'm writing? I dunno.

(Honestly, I'll never come close to how well HibiscusAngel15 writes the Narrator.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Wordgirl.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Dinner: McCallister Edition**

Becky zoomed down through her open bedroom window and changed out of her Wordgirl costume. She had missed lunch because of Miss Question, and after their long battle, Becky had worked up a huge appetite - which was good, because today was Thanksgiving.

But… there were no delicious smells wafting up from downstairs. Confused, Becky descended the stairs and poked her head into the kitchen. "Hey mom, hey dad, what's with the lack of cooking today? Did you forget what day it is?"

Her dad laughed. "Remember, Becky? The McCallisters invited us over to their house this year for Thanksgiving. We're going over early to help them cook! So you need to be ready in…" He checked his watch. "Half an hour."

"What?!" Becky cried out, pretending to faint dramatically against the wall. "I didn't think they were actually inviting us!"

"Now, Becky," her mother said. "I know you're reluctant, but remember how much fun we all had last year? And besides, the McCallisters are our friends. It would be rude to decline their invitation."

"But, Mom…" Becky knew when she was beat. She headed back up to her room to change into a nicer set of clothes.

She was _not_ looking forward to spending time with Tobey; their battle last week had caused her to miss a new episode of the Pretty Princess show, and for what, again? Oh, right, he'd felt insulted by his portrayal in some of the new Wordgirl comics. Didn't he know by now that the comics were meant to sell, not to be accurate? According to those issues, Wordgirl discovered a new superpower of hers every other week. If only that were true…

* * *

Mrs. McCallister knocked on the door to her son's bedroom. "Tobey! Get changed for dinner."

"Why, Mom? Dinner isn't for a few hours," Tobey responded from inside.

"The Botsfords are coming over this year, remember? They graciously offered to help us cook before the meal. You need to be ready before they arrive, which is in… oh my. Fifteen minutes."

"What?!" Tobey jumped up and began pulling out clothes from his closet. Which suit? He didn't have many options, but he didn't want to wear the same thing as last year… but he'd outgrown everything else. The blue one it was, then. He changed quickly and headed downstairs.

The minutes seemed to last forever, but finally the Botsford family's car pulled into the McCallister's driveway. There were the parents, the pet monkey, her brother, and… Becky. Looking not too happy about being there.

"Mother, I'll get the door," Tobey called out. He waited until the father rang the doorbell - didn't want to come across as too eager - to open the door for the Botsford family.

Tobey cleared his throat and gave the Botsford parents a polite smile. "Hello. My mother is in the kitchen, which is that way," he said, pointing to his left.

"Thanks, Tobey!" Mrs. Botsford replied with a smile. "You kids have fun until dinner." The parents hung up their coats and went to join his mother, leaving the three of them standing awkwardly by the door.

"So, Tobey!" TJ said excitedly. "Did you see your new comics that came out last week?"

Becky and Tobey both tensed up. "Yes, I did," Tobey answered. "And I thought they were terrib-"

"Terrific! I know, right?!" TJ burst out. "I mean, robots with water guns? Wish I could've seen _that_ battle!"

"Well, you couldn't have, because it never happened," Tobey said, miffed. "I don't build robuts like that. They're impractical, and inane, and -"

"What's inane mean?"

"Silly," Becky and Tobey replied together. Becky crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

"Oh…" TJ said, evidently disappointed. "Well, I thought they were cool."

At that moment, Mrs. Botsford rejoined them. "TJ, Bob, do you want to help us prepare the meal this year?" she asked.

Bob nodded excitedly and TJ shrugged. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do," he replied.

"Great! Becky, while dinner's getting ready, how about you play with Tobey?" their mother suggested.

Becky tried not to groan. "Fine," she muttered.

"Well, follow me, then," Tobey said hesitantly, then began climbing the staircase to his room. He was half-surprised that she followed.

* * *

Becky wasn't sure if they were in the right place. Tobey's bedroom was much cleaner than when she last saw it (well, when Wordgirl last saw it). No scrap metal littered the floor, no blueprints strayed out of the stack of papers placed neatly on his drawing board. Becky let her eyes wander over the tidy room, and eventually settled on a familiar shape in the corner. Tobey noticed her gaze focus on the robot.

"Yes, I rebuilt Shipshape-a-tron, and he's been quite helpful…" he said nonchalantly. "I also built one to do the gardening for Mother, and I'm working on one that does - ahem, _checks over_ my homework."

Her annoyed expression relaxed a bit. "Good for you, Tobey. Finally starting to use your robots for something other than destruction." _Just wish you'd stop using them for your rampages at the most inopportune times._

"Yes, well, destroying the city is fun, but that doesn't mean I can't build robuts to help myself out once in a while."

"How noble of you," Becky said sarcastically.

Tobey looked as if he was about to give a snappy comeback, but thought better of it. "So, uh… you want to play By Jove You've Wrecked My Robut?"

"You still have that game? You're not going to use it to wreck the city and try to prove I'm Wordgirl again, are you?"

"Nope. McCallister's honor."

"Well, sure, then."

* * *

Over an hour and many games later…

"Uh… yellow three?" Becky said uncertainly.

"By Jove you've wrecked my robut. Are you sure you're not cheating again, Becky?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Are you implying you're a sore loser?"

"No! Red six."

"Nope."

TJ burst into the room. "Hey! The food's almost ready. You guys should head down now."

"But I was just about to win again…" Becky said, sliding off the bed.

"You were not 'just about' to win, I still had two robuts left!"

"And I had five."

"I could've made a comeback!"

"Sheesh, do you guys want food or not…?" TJ said under his breath as he left the room. The two kids followed, bickering all the way to the dining room.

* * *

Once they'd reached the table and gotten all sorts of Thanksgiving foods heaped on their plates, Becky and Tobey resumed discussing his game.

"No offense, but I think your game could use some improvement. Maybe a piece that's harder to get?" she said between bites of sweet potatoes.

"That's… actually a good idea. What if I added a piece that you could move during your turn? Or," he continued more eagerly, "one that let you guess twice if you still have it on your board? One of those could be Wordbot."

"If you put Wordbot in the game, maybe you'll have to define a word to defeat it, and if you can't define it the other person can move it to a new space?"

"I like it - but of course, that would be no challenge at all to someone of _my_ intellectual level."

"Of course not," Becky replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what if –"

A high-pitched _ding_ came from the kitchen, interrupting everyone's conversations. "Excuse me," Mrs. McCallister said as she got up from her chair. "That means I have to check on the turkey. It should be done in a few minutes." TJ and Bob cheered, and even Tobey couldn't resist smiling a little bit.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What was that?" Becky said to herself. "If it's the Energy Monster…"

Tobey was already looking out the window. "See for yourself."

It was, indeed, the Energy Monster. "Ugh! Hey, um, I'm going to… look for some candles," Becky said as she turned to leave the room.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it!" Mrs. McCallister said. Becky sat back down in her chair, annoyed that her excuse hadn't worked. "They're around here somewhere. Tobey, where did you put those matches? I hope you didn't leave them out in the shed again."

"No, Mother, they're still–" _crash_ "-above the spices–"

They heard his mother rummage around for a while longer, then the hiss of a match. Everyone blinked at the sudden flare of light across the room. The shadows of the two families danced around the walls as Mrs. McCallister lit a few candles and arranged them on the table.

"Well! The turkey might take a while longer to get done, but we can still eat the rest of our Thanksgiving meal while we wait for Wordgirl to defeat the Energy Monster," Mr. Botsford said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Becky couldn't stand doing nothing anymore. "May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, Becky," her mother said. "Be careful in the dark, though!" Becky nodded as she and Bob jumped up to leave.

"Psst, Tobey," TJ half-whispered as his sister left the room.

"What?" he replied, in his normal volume.

"You should go and fight the Energy Monster with Wordgirl! That would be super awesome, and then you'd help save Thanksgiving!"

Tobey looked at TJ in surprise. "Me? But - she can handle it on her own."

"I dunno, it's been almost six minutes, and her average time in a fight with the Energy Monster is just two minutes and seventeen seconds."

"Then she should be done soon. I want turkey, and I want to be here when it's ready."

"Then go and help! She's probably in trouble, and if you help, the power will come back on sooner!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tobey muttered. "Mother? Um… I just remembered that Becky doesn't know where the bathroom is, and she might not find it in this dark house, so I should go find her and show her where it is."

"How thoughtful, Tobey!" his mother said. "You're excused."

Instead of looking for Becky, though, he slipped out through the back door and across the yard, to his laboratory. How many robuts would he need – three? Five? Five seemed like enough.

* * *

By the time Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface reached the downtown area, the Energy Monster had already grown to an enormous size. "I shouldn't have waited so long! Huggy, do you think we can lure her to the water?" Her sidekick shrugged. "It is kind of far. Guess we might as well try, though." Wordgirl swooped up to face the monster and waved. "Hey, Maria! I have something to show you!"

The Energy Monster glanced at Wordgirl, then whacked the superheroine with one arm, causing Wordgirl to momentarily seize up from electric shock and fall to the top of a building. She smoothed her hair as she stood up again. "Huggy, are you all right?"

He nodded, and squeaked a few times. "The power plant? But she'll probably just ignore us again," Wordgirl replied. "If only we had something big enough to get her attention…"

The building underneath her shook, and she looked around to identify the cause. There, to the west – the moonlight shone upon domed, metal heads. Robots! She picked up Huggy and zoomed over to Tobey, who was standing on the shoulder of the nearest mechanical giant.

"Tobey? What are you doing here?" Wordgirl narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to try and make me spend Thanksgiving with you again? Because as you can see, I'm really busy right now."

"That would be nice, but no. I'm here to, uh… help?"

She managed to look even more confused. "But… the Energy Monster has the same weaknesses as your robots do."

Whoops, he'd forgotten that. "I _know_ that."

"So…"

"So?" In the dim light she could barely make out his face beginning to flush. "If you don't need my help, fine. I'll just leave."

"Wait!" she said quickly. "Could you use your robots to distract the Energy Monster and lead her towards the power plant?"

He instantly realized what she was planning. "I'm on it," he called out, then turned his robots towards the monster. "Hey, over here!" Tobey shouted. "These robots have a lot of energy in them!"

The Energy Monster looked back at the robots and then began charging towards them with a gleeful expression. Tobey held on tight to the robot he was on as he directed all five through the city streets and towards the power plant. He was almost there when he heard a loud _crash_ behind him – the Energy Monster must have reached one of his robots. Then another one followed suit, then a third.

Tobey suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was standing on top of a large piece of conductive metal, being chased by a giant monster of electricity, and that he was, in fact, in danger of being severely electrocuted.

Finally his robot reached the power plant, but the Energy Monster was still advancing towards him. Where was Wordgirl? He froze up, panic taking over his mind as the monster reached out one electric arm towards his robot's heart.

A red blur crossed his vision and suddenly the Energy Monster disappeared. He blinked a few times and collapsed onto his knees, taking deep breaths. That had been too close.

The city lights around him flickered on again, adding life to the buildings below once more.

Wordgirl alighted on the right shoulder of Tobey's robot, holding a giant plug under her left arm. Huggy was perched on her shoulders with a glass sphere containing a tiny Energy Monster. "Well… thanks for helping out," she said, sitting down next to Tobey. She didn't want to admit it, but if he hadn't shown up, that battle would have been much longer.

"My pleasure," he replied, trying not to let his voice sound as shaky as he felt. He pressed a button on his remote, and the robot began to head back to his home. He took another moment to let his nerves calm down and then continued with a sly grin, "So… would you say you're _thankful_ for me?"

Wordgirl leaned back on her hands. "I wouldn't go that far," she replied, rolling her eyes. In that instant it wasn't hard for Tobey to imagine Becky underneath that costume. He shook his head and looked up at the stars, not wanting to seem as if he was staring.

Wordgirl turned her head towards the sky as well, and they sat for the remainder of the trip in silence.

"Well, there's my house," Tobey said after a while. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh! Um, thanks for the offer, but I have superhero duties to attend to."

"Right, of course."

Wordgirl stood up from the robot and Captain Huggyface jumped onto her shoulders. "So… see you around, then." She took off in a burst of light, looping around a few times before diving close to the ground a couple blocks away so Tobey wouldn't see her heading straight for his house. She flew under the cover of trees to his home, and had no trouble finding the bathroom window. After quickly changing out of her costume, Becky and Bob ran back to the dining room and managed to reach their seats before Tobey arrived.

"There you are, Becky!" her dad exclaimed. "What took you so long? And where's Tobey?"

"How would I know where Tobey is?"

"Didn't he help you find the bathroom?"

At that moment Tobey entered the room and sat down in his chair. "She had already found it, so I went to, uh, watch the battle. From my room."

The parents nodded, content with the excuses. TJ leaned over to talk to Tobey behind Becky's back. "Did you help Wordgirl?"

Tobey nodded.

"Well, how was the battle?" TJ said in excitement. "Tell me everything! Was Wordgirl in trouble when you got there?"

"Not really," Becky muttered as she scooped some peas onto her spoon.

"Becky, you weren't even there," her brother said disdainfully.

Becky laughed nervously. "Hah, of course I wasn't. How could I have been, when obviously, I was here." She stuffed some food in her mouth and listened to Tobey's retelling of the battle – not too inaccurate, actually – and TJ's frequent interjections.

Becky knew that she had always been an enigma to Tobey, but she was surprised to find that he was becoming one to her, too. Just when she thought she'd figured him out, he'd turn around and surprise her. He would help her save the city one day and threaten to destroy it the next; but she had to admit that it was an improvement from when he only went on rampages.

* * *

"Wait, Tobey, you know what would have made that battle even awesome-r?" TJ said, interrupting him once again.

"More awesome, not awesome-r" Becky and Tobey said at the same time.

"Whatever. Robots with… water guns!"

Tobey blinked in surprise. "I… that would have actually… been useful," he said. Becky snorted, and he glared at her in annoyance. "But they would still look ridiculous!"

* * *

Hahahaha this one was longer than usual, which has nothing at all to do with the fact that it's a Tobecky chapter...

I have two midterms in the next week so don't expect another chapter for a while, sorry.


End file.
